Multi-instruction switch is widely used now in various information appliances (IAs) such as mobile phones, PDAs, computer keyboards and the like. The multi-instruction switch can provide electric connection in multiple stages and generate a plurality circuit signals, hence a single switch can execute multiple actions to reduce the size of the information products. Utilization also is more convenient.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,236,002 B1 and 6,262,378 B1 disclose a rotary switch which includes a rotary dial, a binding member to hold the rotary dial, a rotary plate located in the binding member and coupled with the rotary dial to be driven thereof, and a housing coupled with the binding member. The housing has a common terminal and a first contact and a second contact that contain a plurality of connecting terminals. A plurality of depressing members are located on the coupling surface between the rotary plate and the housing corresponding to the second contact to generate a plurality of different circuit signals. When the rotary dial receives a force and drives the rotary plate to rotate, the depressing members compress the second contact to generate different signals. A pressing element is provided to compress the first contact to form a passage to output the circuit signals.
The aforesaid rotary switch provides a two-stage design to improve the shortcoming of the conventional one stage design which rotates and immediately outputs a circuit signal. But it has to provide a plurality of depressing members on the lower side of the rotary plate to generate multiple circuit signals. The size of the rotary switch is greater. The product adopted such a rotary switch cannot be shrunk as desired. Moreover, it consists of too many elements. Fabrication and assembly are more difficult, and production cost is higher.